


Algorithm

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Algorithm [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, craig isnt very slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig shakes his head. He looks at the homemade bracelet which spells Craig on Tweeks wrist. His heart breaks thinking about how Tweek will cut it off once he knows the truth.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Algorithm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821805
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. Vitamins

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based off of that story where a dad confronted Wal-Mart because they kept sending baby related ads to his daughter, but it turns out she was hiding she was pregnant. Thanks to dusksmote on tumblr for reminding me.
> 
> This fic has art, which I commissioned from dusksmote on tumblr! :)

This fic [has art!](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/622874962847465472/jesus-christ-man-this-is-a-baby-this-is-my) I comissioned a piece from dusksmote on tumblr! The art should be from a scene in the final chapter :)

Craig scrolls through Facebook on his phone idly, Tweek hums happily next to him. Tweek is also scrolling mindlessly on his phone but occasionally looks over Craig's shoulder and chats to him. Craig likes that their relationship is like this, they can just cuddle together, look at their phones and just enjoy each other in silence. It's not weird or awkward, it's soothing. It makes Craig feel really safe and content. 

"Why are all your ads  _ -nnn- _ baby-related?" Tweek asks, apparently looking over his shoulder at Craig's Facebook. 

"Huh?" Craig asks with a frown.

"The last few ads you had on your  _ -ah- _ Facebook, one was for diapers, one was for swaddles and one was for pacifiers" Tweek points out.

"I don't know" Craig shrugs "you google a compilation of babies laughing once and google decides you want one."

Tweek laughs, snuggling closer "I know, I googled peanut butter once because I was  _ -nghh-  _ high and hungry and it's all I got suggested ever since. Never  _ -hnn- _ ads for stuff I'm actually into and looking for like skate stuff." 

"It's not the end of the world" Craig says "babies are kinda cute."

"Oh no" Tweek says "don't let these ads give you  _ -nghh-  _ baby fever man. I don't wanna be on the next season of teen mom." 

Craig diverts his eyes and pulls Tweeks arm in closer around him.

"I don't have baby fever," he says firmly.

"I was just joking" Tweek says softly "don't get upset."

"I'm not upset" Craig replies "I have control over my own emotions. I don't have baby fever" he repeats, annoyed.

"Ok, I'm  _ -hnn-  _ sorry I said anything" Tweek says, he presses a kiss to Craig's forehead. It helps melt Craig's annoyance a little. 

"I love you" Craig tells him "but you're not ready to be anyone's dad."

"And you are?" Tweek replies with a small laugh. Craig stops to think about it for a second. 

"No" he agrees, a little sadly "you're right."

—

Craig flops onto his bed, alone now that Tweek has gone home to his parents. He buries his head in his pillow and tries not to scream. He's so angry that this is happening to him. He's not an idiot, he's careful most of the time. Tweek is the less responsible one of the two, there's been plenty of times Tweek has suggested going bare while high. Craig never said yes, because he's a teenager and doesn't want to get pregnant. Except one time, one time he got a bit too drunk and decided it wouldn't hurt.

One time was all it took to ruin his life.

He knows he should get an abortion. He could just get one and Tweek would never even have to know. He knows neither of them are anywhere near ready to be parents. They're high schoolers, their priorities include skating, getting stoned, going to parties and having sex. It all feels stupid to Craig now. But at the same time, he wants to get back to it. He doesn't think he can, not carelessly anyway. Even if he has an abortion his life is changed irrevocably. 

He should get an abortion, but he knows he won't be getting one. The prenatal vitamins he ordered online, now sitting in the top drawer of his bedside table are proof of this. He can't explain it, but there's something there. He almost wishes that there wasn't, that he could just give up on this clump of cells that hasn't quite become a human yet. But he can't, those cells are part him and part Tweek. He doesn't think he could give up on anything pertaining to himself and Tweek. He's been too scared to tell his parents, so he hasn't been to a doctor. He's just ordered the vitamins online in the hope that they're helping. 

He hasn't told anyone because he feels stupid. Because everyone will tell him to get an abortion and he knows he can't. He knows that logically he and Tweek aren't ready to have a baby and really, what he should be doing is trying to make himself ready. But it's easier to procrastinate and pretend. 

Tweek wasn't really wrong though, he's bombarded with baby ads for a reason. He ordered the prenatal vitamins and now he's been browsing the prices of baby things. Babies are so expensive, he doesn't know how he's going to manage this… especially if Tweek is gonna opt out. After their conversation today Craig feels like that's a possibility. He loves Tweek and doesn't want to think the worst of him but also, it would be so easy for him. He can walk away and keep living his carefree teenage life with no real consequences. Craig is the one who has to carry the baby, his body has to change, he has to feel the kicks and he has to experience labour. It would be easy for Tweek to give it all up, but not for Craig. He has to steel himself, Tweek might be just like every other deadbeat dad out there. Statistically itself the most likely outcome, teen dads taking off and not taking responsibility for their children. Their relationship might be over, and that hurts. He knows most teenage couples don't work out. He knows he and Tweek might not have lasted forever. But he isn't ready to let Tweek go. 

So he keeps taking his vitamins but doesn't tell anyone. Not Tweek, not his mom, not his friends. Nobody. 

—

Craig frowns in frustration down at his jean button. They won't button, but he's still trying. He didn't really anticipate this happening so quickly. He isn't  _ showing  _ per se, but he was a skinny teenage boy before all this, any weight gain is visible. His stomach is bigger, the number on the scale is higher, he can't deny that. His jeans were tight to start with, because he liked the way they made his ass look. He knew they wouldn't fit forever. 

He doesn't think anyone has really noticed, besides Tweek. Tweek is the only one who sees him naked, with clothes it's not obvious. 

Tweek has kinda noticed though, and it has him a mixture of mortified and paranoid. They were doing it and Tweek had just made an offhand comment. It wasn't even meant to be rude or mean, he was trying to say he  _ liked it  _ but it hit such a sore spot Craig had gotten upset and asked him to leave. They didn't speak for another two days before Tweek apologized. Craig knew he was being silly and forgave him, but now he realises that Tweek can see it. He's scared to be intimate again now.

And this, his jeans not buttoning is just more evidence. His stomach is just going to get bigger and he can't hide it. At least not when he's naked anyway. There's only so long he can blame it on getting chubby or stress eating. 

He roots around for a rubber band or safety pin on his dresser. In amongst his homework, some books and a water bottle he finds a hair tie. It has to be Tweeks, Tweek often ties up his long, shaggy blonde hair when he goes skating. Craig isn't surprised that Tweek left it here but he does feel a weird pang of emotion knowing that this could all stop. He doesn't want Tweek to leave them. 

He pushes the emotions down and uses the hair tie to hold the button of his jeans together. He sighs, looking in the mirror and smoothing his shirt down over his stomach. He looks at his profile, disappointed. The hair tie isn't really very convincing. The jeans still look too small. He pulls his jeans off angrily, hot tears stinging his eyes as he throws them across the room. He tries to swallow down his emotions as he pulls on a pair of sweats but he's overwhelmed.  _ Why is this happening to him?  _ He tried so hard to be good, at least with the contraception anyway. He just wants things to be normal again. 

He has to go to school though, so he pulls himself together and gets ready. He leaves his jeans in a heap, forgotten on his bedroom floor.

Tweek is in a good mood when Craig gets to school. Craig isn't, he feels fat but also, he feels sick. It's not the ingredients for confidence and a happy disposition. He's already feeling tired and all he's done today is ride the bus to school. 

But Tweek is happy, he beams when he sees Craig and pulls him into a tight hug. Craig's upset tummy doesn't appreciate being squeezed but he breathes through the nausea. He feels a little bit dizzy and clings onto Tweek a little longer than he normally would. 

"Are you okay?" Tweek asks him quietly. 

Craig wants to scream  _ no! No I'm not and I never will be again!  _ But instead he buries his face further into Tweeks shoulder.

"I don't feel good," he says into the fabric of Tweeks hoodie.

"You've been  _ -hnn-  _ feeling bad a lot lately… maybe you should see a doctor or something?" Tweek suggests.

Craig shakes his head. He looks at the homemade bracelet which spells  _ Craig  _ on Tweeks wrist. His heart breaks thinking about how Tweek will cut it off once he knows the truth.

"Why not?" Tweek presses. Craig bristles, he's feeling tired of people telling what he should and shouldn't do.

"Because I don't  _ want  _ to," he replies snappily. 

"Don't get shitty with me over  _ -ah- _ nothing again… I'm not going to keep arguing with your  _ -nghh-  _ moody ass" Tweek retorts, he's obviously had enough with Craig's evasiveness. 

"You're the one who said I was getting fat," Craig shoots back. He knows he's being dramatic but he can't hit pause on his emotions. He's never felt so out of control. 

"I  _ asked  _ if you'd put on weight, because I thought it looked  _ -nnn-  _ nice on you… don't twist it around on me" Tweek says frustratedly. 

"I was already self conscious about it and you pointed it out during one of our most intimate moments" Craig replies, his voice growing wobbly with emotion towards the end.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more  _ -gah- _ subtle… but you've literally pushed me away ever since! How can I show you I still think you're sexy when you won't let me  _ -hnn- _ touch you?" Tweek shouts. 

"Is that all that matters to you?" Craig fires back, hot tears beginning to sting his eyes again. Tweek notices this and breaks, calming down a little. Feeling guilty for making Craig so upset. 

"No! No it's just… I love you… we used to do it all the time and now it's like… you're _ -ah- _ hiding from me…" Tweek says softly. He sounds sad and like he doesn't know what to do. 

"I'm sorry. It's not you Tweek I'm just… I'm not happy with how I look. I love you, I just… I shouldn't be so mean to you I'm sorry" Craig replies, wiping away his tears and trying to calm down. 

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to  _ -nnn-  _ do anything till you're comfortable just be honest with me" Tweek assures him, Craig manages a watery smile. 

"I'm sorry, I will" Craig has to swallow his guilt climbing up his throat like bile, because he knows he's lying already. 

—


	2. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt eats a hole in his stomach. She cares about him so much and has put so much into raising him and giving him her love and he repays her by screwing up his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig has to face the truth and tell Tweek.

This fic [has art!](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/622874962847465472/jesus-christ-man-this-is-a-baby-this-is-my) It was comissioned by me and was created by dusksmote on tumblr :) The scene will appear last chapter of this fic :)

Craig lays in his bed, miserable. His morning sickness isn't at all like in the movies. It's unpredictable and lingering. Sometimes he feels fine, other times he's ill all day. Sometimes it hits in sudden bursts, he throws up and then he's okay. Right now he's just feeling nauseous, he hasn't thrown up but he's been feeling miserable for hours. He's been lying in bed feeling sorry for himself. He's had to miss dinner, which probably worried his family but he's too sick to stomach even being around food let alone trying to eat it. 

He sighs and hikes up his shirt to reveal the slight swell of his stomach. He just looks bloated really, clothing hides it easily but he knows it's there. He's so worried that Tweek might hug his middle and realise something is different, something more than just some extra weight. He's worried he might turn the wrong way and accidentally expose his stomach or that his shirt might ride up. He just wishes he could clean up the mess he's made, but it's too late now. He knows he needs to tell them, but for now he just enjoys it being just him and the baby. 

He has mixed feelings about the barely-there bump. He's happy to know they're growing and that he's met another pregnancy milestone but he's also a teenager and self conscious as it is. He was already picking his body to pieces in the way teenagers do before it started rapidly changing. He doesn't think he's psychologically ready to deal with it but he hasn't got a choice now. He's just going to have to take things as they come. 

"I'm gonna do better for you" Craig whispers to his belly "I'm gonna get it together."

His moment is interrupted by a soft knock at his door. He can tell by the care not to be too loud or startling that it's his mother. It gives him a second to pull down his shirt and rearrange the blankets so that no trace of the bump is obvious. 

"Come in," he says.

She opens the door with that same care and quiet. It slowly creaks open and he barely hears her as she tiptoes in.

"Did I wake you?" She asks.

"No, I was just resting," he replies.

"Can I sit down?" She asks and he nods. She gingerly sits on the end of his bed. 

"Not feeling better?" She asks him.

"Not really" Craig says quietly "Sorry if you made me food and then had to waste it."

"It's okay, I saved you some for if you feel better later" she says sympathetically. 

"Thanks, you don't need to be so nice to me" he says, feeling guilty he's been lying to her. He doesn't feel like he deserves her affection and care.

"Craig, it's okay, you're my kid and you're not feeling well" she tells him "I want to help you if I can." 

"Thanks," he replies. Not quite knowing what to say. There's a small silence between them. Craig almost wishes that he could tell her, that maybe she'd be excited for him once the shock wore off. But he's just too afraid. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She says, breaking the silence abruptly and awkwardly. 

It's a little weird and out of nowhere. Craig doesn't feel like he was acting particularly deceptive. He loses his nerve, scared she might know.

"Yeah" he replies, withdrawing a little. 

"Okay" she says quietly "well I hope you feel better honey. Try to rest."

"I will," Craig replies.

Guilt eats a hole in his stomach. She cares about him so much and has put so much into raising him and giving him her love and he repays her by screwing up his future. He's probably going to need their help financially when the baby is born. He can see why she'd be angry with him. He just hopes she'll come to see things like he does and love her future grandchild. He likes the saying that by having his child early he gets to spend more time with them. He hopes it'll be the same way for his mom as a grandmother. 

—

Craig is uncomfortable. He doesn't really want to be watching Sixteen and Pregnant considering his current predicament but it's something he and Tweek always do together. Before he got pregnant they'd often watch trashy reality, smoke a joint and chill. Today Craig denied splitting the joint and asked Tweek to smoke it outside. He claimed the smell was making him feel nauseous and knowing he's been feeling shitty for a while now Tweek didn't question him. 

They're settled on Tweeks couch, his parents are never home so they can pretty much do whatever they want. They seem to never even notice whether Tweek is high or not. The lack of rules had excited him before but now they make him nervous. Will Tweek be able to be a parent at all, even if he chooses to with next to no example from his parents. 

Before all this he and Tweek would just chill here and usually watch Sixteen and Pregnant. They often like to pass judgement, sometimes on the no-good baby daddies, the dysfunctional parents or the naivety of the teens for not using birth control. It makes Craig's stomach churn a little now, knowing he did this. They'd also make jokes about people they go to school with. A running joke is that they have a bet on who will get pregnant first: Kenny or Bebe. Purely because they have the most sexual partners that Craig and Tweek know of, anyway. He feels so bad for it now, now that he's in this situation himself. He's only had one boyfriend, that's Tweek, only one sexual partner. He tried his best to stay safe and got pregnant after one fuck up. It doesn't matter how often you have sex, or with how many partners. Anyone can get pregnant if they're not being safe. It's a painful reminder. Craig vows to be a nicer person, a good example for his kid and to not laugh at others misfortune. 

They're watching Briana's episode. Craig has seen it before, her baby daddy doesn't want to be involved and ends up storming out of the hospital when she won't give the baby his last name. Craig would do the same, if Tweek wanted the baby to have his last name but didn't do shit for them Craig wouldn't give in either. The episode makes him uncomfortable because it could so easily be him. Tweek can walk out whenever he wants. It makes him shrink inside himself even more.

Tweek frowns at the TV. 

"See I wouldn't do that" Tweek says angrily, "what a _-nghh-_ piece of shit."

"Do what?" Craig asks, he'd been zoning out and having an internal pity party for himself. 

"He doesn't want to know his kid but wants the kid to have his _-gah-_ last name, imagine the nerve" Tweek complains. 

"It's pretty shitty of him," Craig agrees.

"But just the fact that he wants to make this _-ah-_ difficult moment for her, the mother of his child, all about him and his _-nnn-_ hurt feelings" Tweek continues to rant "I can't imagine _not_ supporting you if you were having my kid."

"You can't?" Craig asks, his heart skipping a beat and hope rising in his chest "even if you felt like you weren't ready?"

"Well yeah, it takes two people to make a _-hnn-_ baby. So it's my job to be ready because the _-gah-_ kid didn't ask to be born and if you're pregnant you're putting in all the hard yards physically" Tweek continues "the least I can do is support you and get ready for the _-nghh-_ baby."

"But what if you don't want a baby?" Craig presses, he can't believe Tweek is saying all this stuff. He didn't think Tweek would feel so passionate.

"I just feel like… once the kid is here I'd want them. I couldn't live with myself knowing I _-nghh-_ abandoned a child because I was inconvenienced" Tweek tells him. 

Maybe things could work out. Maybe they'll be okay. 

"Tweek" Craig says, swallowing nervously "I've been lying to you. I can't keep doing it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tweek frowns, "please tell me you didn't _-hnn-_ cheat on me!" He begins to panic.

"No, I would never! I just… I've been too scared to tell you…" Craig scrambles, he's so out of his depth and has no idea how to say this.

"Please just say, I can't _-gah-_ take this!" Tweek grimaces. Craig realises it's cruel to be so vague with someone who has such severe anxiety. 

"Well… the reason I've been so weird lately is that… ugh, I'm pregnant" Craig splutters out knowing it's not the most tactful reveal. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Tweek asks, like he's waiting for the punchline. 

"I'm pregnant. That's why I got upset about feeling fat and all my ads have been baby stuff… I shouldn't have lied to you… I'm so sorry" Craig pathetically tries to explain. 

"How long have you _-nnn-_ known?" Tweek asks him, sounding upset. 

"Like three months," Craig admits, embarrassed. 

"Craig! Don't you _-nghh-_ trust me more than that! What the fuck?" Tweek yells, Craig doesn't really blame him but it doesn't make it any less unpleasant. 

"You said that you didn't want a baby and I got scared" Craig squeaks in reply. 

"Shit. You were pregnant then? I'm sorry I _-gah-_ made you feel like you couldn't tell me… if I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't have _-nghh-_ said that" Tweek stops to really think about it all. That conversation, the timing… clearly imagining himself in Craig's shoes. 

"But is it any less true?" Craig asks, not sure he wants to know the answer. 

"I mean I didn't actively want a baby yet but… if they're here I gotta _-ah-_ do right by them" Tweek mumbles, clearly still mulling it all over. 

"You don't hate me?" Craig asks sheepishly. 

"I need some time to think about all this but I don't hate you… you're a billion times better than any of the partners on this _-nnn-_ show" Tweek replies, now sounding more confused than upset.

"I hope so… I want to get everything right for the baby" Craig says.

"I know I was _-ah-_ negative before but I think we can do this. We're a _-nnn-_ strong couple, we're willing to work on ourselves to be more mature and we really care" Tweek points out "I think we have a shot."

"I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Craig says sadly. 

"I can _-hnn-_ understand why you might have been scared, and at the end of the day it's your body" Tweek replies, still supportive even when confused and hurt. 

"Still, thank you" Craig tells him, he knows he doesn't deserve Tweek.

"Come here" Tweek says pulling Craig close "let's have our first official _-gah-_ family cuddle." 

—

"I never realized how much stuff babies actually _-nghh-_ need" Tweek says, a little nervously as they browse the baby section in Wal-Mart. 

"They need a lot" Craig replies "I'm trying to save money."

"I have some savings" Tweek tells him "but it will get eaten through _-ah-_ quickly."

"It's scary," Craig admits.

They're here mostly to look at stuff and try to figure out what they need to save. Tweek is mostly okay with everything, Craig is surprised how quickly he has come around. Tweek has been incredibly supportive. He had to process the information but he came to the conclusion that all the things he said were true and that he couldn't not love and support his own child. They're both going slow navigating this new territory. 

"It is scary" Tweek agrees "but we have to do _-nnn-_ everything we can for them."

"I know, I keep looking at baby clothes online… I know we can't afford to buy tons but it's all so cute" Craig says.

"I can't stop either" Tweek admits "I _-nggh-_ want to buy everything."

"I also have to get some bigger clothes" Craig sighs, he doesn't want to spend money on himself but there's no avoiding how he's beginning to show. He's so uncomfortable in too small clothes and he doesn't want his parents figuring it out yet. "I feel so fat lately" he says sadly, cupping his belly for a quick second. He doesn't think anyone noticed. 

"I'll get you some now" Tweek offers. Craig is kind of surprised, while he knows that Tweek works, Tweek has worked since forever. Tweek is mostly known to spend his money on things like alcohol and weed. Or clothes and skate stuff, while he usually has more money than Craig he's not been known for using it responsibly. 

"You don't have to do that," Craig replies.

"I know, but I want to" Tweek says "it's something I can do to support you seeing as your body is _-hnn-_ doing so much hard work." 

"Are you sure?" Craig asks. He feels bad but at the same time, the waistband of his pants is cutting into his belly painfully. He wants some relief and he knows he can't really afford it right now. 

"So sure, I can _-nnn-_ see you're uncomfortable" Tweek says kindly, putting an arm around Craig and pulling him close.

"You should see the marks on my stomach from my pants, it's so embarrassing" Craig says shyly. 

"You poor thing" Tweek replies, giving Craig a quick kiss. 

"I'll get the cheapest thing" Craig tells Tweek, not wanting to abuse Tweeks generosity. 

"Get what makes you feel _-nghh-_ comfortable," Tweek insists. Craig appreciates how nice he's being, but he's definitely going to go cheap. 

"Can I just try on some sweatpants and shirts? I think that will be enough" Craig suggests. 

Tweek keeps his arm around Craig affectionately as he leads them to the maternity section. Craig has never actually been to this part before, he's always walked straight past and never paid any attention. 

He just pulls the most basic things he can find. Some plain black sweatpants, a couple of oversized tees in grey, black and white. 

"I'll just try it on," Craig says before sneaking into the fitting room. 

Almost instantly he feels better getting the too-small pants and shirt off. The bigger, designed-for-a-pregnant-body clothes feel so much more comfortable and free. He hadn't realised just how uncomfortable he had been. He doesn't want to take the new things off.

He sighs at his poor, abused belly. The area that his waistband had cut in so tight has angry red marks leftover. He's pretty sure anyone who saw him shirtless would think he's pregnant now, rather than just chubby or bloated. He can still hide it under baggy clothes, just. It's getting harder though. 

He winces as he forces his too-small clothes back on. He exits the changing room not wearing the trusty oversized hoodie that hides his stomach. He doesn't mind Tweek seeing the shirt stretched over the swell of his stomach. 

"Hello there _-ah-_ baby" Tweek says, smiling warmly. 

Tweek pulls him in close and places a hand on Craig's small bump. 

"You're so fucking cute" Tweek says happily, patting Craig's stomach. 

"I'm fat," Craig replies self-deprecatingly. 

"You're _-nghh-_ cute as fuck" Tweek rebuts "that's our little baby in there."

"I know" Craig hums "they're getting big and so am I."

Craig pulls on his hoodie, he hopes no other shoppers have noticed his stomach. Or at least he hopes that nobody they knew saw.

"I know you don't wanna _-gah-_ talk about it" Tweek tells him "but we gotta, when are you gonna tell your parents?"

"Never" Craig half-jokes, half-deflects.

"We need to _-nghh-_ do this Craig. I want to tell my parents and stop _-ah-_ hiding but I know if we tell them first they'll tell everyone" Tweek presses.

Craig knows this, they have to tell Tweeks parents only when they're okay with the whole town knowing. Craig knows he has to tell his parents first if he wants them to hear it from him. 

"I know" Craig says glumly "we'll tell them soon, I just need a little more time."

"You haven't got that much time until your _-hnn-_ belly gives you away" Tweek points out.

"I guess" Craig sighs, knowing Tweek is right. 

"I want to go to the doctor too," Tweek reminds him. 

"Yeah, we gotta check on them I guess" Craig replies. He also desperately wants to see the baby, so he knows he's gotta swallow his pride and do this, no matter how mad his mom might be. 

—


	3. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's up?" he asks her, she moves to sit on the end of his bed.
> 
> "I was hoping you'd tell me" she replies cryptically. 
> 
> "What do you mean?" Craig frowns, confused.
> 
> "I know you're hiding something Craig" she says, tone serious. Craig doesn't know what to do, he fidgets nervously with the sleeve of his hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Craig to tell his parents so they can get their shit together.

This fic [has art!](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/622874962847465472/jesus-christ-man-this-is-a-baby-this-is-my) I commissioned dusksmote on tumblr who did a wonderful job, the scene the art is depicting appears in the last chapter :)

Craig lounges lazily on his bed. He hasn't told his parents yet, still too chicken but he's very aware that he needs to. Time is ticking away and he isn't getting any less pregnant. He's seen his mom sometimes staring at his belly, like she isn't quite sure if she just saw him at a weird angle or if there is something going on. She's probably noticed he's gained weight and is probably questioning if he's getting chubby…he doesn't know if she thinks he's pregnant or just thinks something weird is going on. He thinks she's probably realised _something_ is up at least. 

And honestly, he doesn't blame her. He's definitely got a baby bump by this point and his hoodie is only just hiding it. His belly has popped out even more since he upgraded to maternity clothes. He's beginning to feel more weight in his stomach as well as flutters and tiny movements. Tweek is ecstatic that Craig has begun to feel the baby moving, and while Craig is too, he's also freaked out by how frighteningly real it is getting. This little guy in Craig's stomach is a whole other person. They can move around and make their presence felt. They eat and sleep and kick. They really feel like a real person now. Yet Craig still hasn't got the courage to tell his parents. 

He's scrolling through his phone idly like he always does when he's bored. The only other lazy activity he has, besides video games or movies is just feeling the baby move. The baby is quiet today, so Craig is scrolling through baby things on Target's website. Mostly clothes and toys, he puts things in his cart, knowing he won't actually be checking out. It's just wishful thinking. He's just scrolling when there's a knock at his bedroom door, he knows by the telltale gentleness of the knock that it's his mother. 

He hits the home button on his phone then puts it to sleep before calling out "come in." 

She gingerly opens the door before shuffling into the room. She seems nervous, which is odd for her. She's normally a very confident woman. 

"What's up?" he asks her, she moves to sit on the end of his bed.

"I was hoping you'd tell me" she replies cryptically. 

"What do you mean?" Craig frowns, confused.

"I know you're hiding something Craig" she says, tone serious. Craig doesn't know what to do, he fidgets nervously with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"I'm not," he says, pussying out again.

"You are" she replies firmly, staring him down "come on, I know."

"Know what?" Craig keeps floundering, backed into a corner. 

"That you're pregnant" she says, stone faced "you need to come clean and tell me now. It's getting stupid."

"I… how do you know?" he replies, astounded. He thought he was hiding it decently, that she might be suspicious but not dead sure. 

"Your accounts are connected to mine, I can see that all your email ads are for baby things, whenever I go to type something in google all the previous searches are about babies and pregnancy and I saw you bought prenatal vitamins. You're not as clever as you think" she explains. Craig can't believe how stupid he's been. He's under eighteen, his PayPal is attached to hers, their google accounts are connected and she gets sent the same ads he does because of his excessive searching. You really can't get any privacy on the internet anymore. 

"I'm so stupid" is all he can say in reply. 

"Yeah, you are! What on earth were you thinking? I always tried to be open with you and told you to be safe and protect yourself!" she exclaims. 

"It was one time," he says sheepishly.

"That's all it takes! I've told you so many times!" she continues angrily. 

"I know," he says sadly. He knows he's in the wrong.

"And I can see by the weight you've put on that you've been hiding this for some time! Why the hell couldn't you have told me?!" she presses on. 

"Because I knew logically I was being stupid" Craig admits "because I thought if I told Tweek he would leave me and if I'd have told you you would have told me to get an abortion."

"Craig… I wouldn't have done that" she says, clearly shocked that he thinks that about her "I'm annoyed you acted so thoughtlessly but it's your body and your life. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I thought you'd just tell me I'm stupid and that I have to get an abortion" he says sadly.

"I think you've been stupid, yes. I don't think you _are_ stupid and I certainly won't force you to do something you don't want to do" she tells him. 

"I can't explain it, but I love them mom. I love them so much and I want them. I know I'm not ready and kinda naive but I have to do this" he tries to explain "I can't imagine not parenting them."

"I know" she says "I know what it's like to love a baby you haven't met yet. Does Tweek know about the baby yet?"

"Yes. I told him first and he's on the same page as me" Craig tells her "we both really love them."

"Okay, I'm glad he's doing the right thing" she replies "have you been to a doctor?"

"No" Craig answers, ashamed "I know I should have."

"Damn right you should have! I raised you better than this Craig" she scolds. 

Craig nods, tears stinging at his eyes. He knows she's right but it still hurts. 

"Don't cry, you idiot" she says "we're going to sort this out. I'll book you an appointment and we'll talk to your father. You're pregnant now, it can't be undone and there's no point being upset over it. We're going to sort out your future." 

"Okay" he says quietly "and thanks, for not being too angry with me."

"That's okay, you're still my baby, and always will be," she says, pulling him in for a hug.

—

His mom dragged him to the doctors almost immediately. Craig admits to her that he doesn't know exactly how far along he is, he assumes around five months but that's the best guess he has. She's mad that he's waited so long to tell her, but also that he's gone so long without prenatal care. 

"They can probably tell the gender by now Craig! That's ridiculous!" she'd scolded him when she'd finally seen his bump. 

School has been shit too. Tweek has told his parents, they've really had to now that Craig is showing. Now the whole town knows, as they predicted. Everyone at school has been having a field day with the information. Mostly laughing because Craig "got fat" or people nastily gossiping about how their lives are now over. It's stupid, but Craig is insecure and hormonal and he just can't brush it off like he normally would. 

So when his mom said that he has to have a half day to go to this doctor's appointment Craig is thrilled. Any excuse to get out of the hostile, negative environment that is school is welcomed by him. He's still attending regularly though, even though he hates it. This has been the deal with his mom, she and his dad will support him as long as he stays in school and keeps his grades up. Considering how unprepared for parenthood Craig is he takes this arrangement happily. He knows he needs all the help he can get. 

He's happy to receive the slight reprieve today even if he is nervous to explain his situation to the doctor. He's probably going to get scolded again for waiting so long to get prenatal care. He's also nervous that he may have done something to harm the baby accidentally or that something has gone wrong and he just doesn't know because he hasn't had any scans. But aside from the worries, he is excited to see them, finally. He knows Tweek is ecstatic too. 

Tweeks parents are weirdly okay about the baby and superficially very supportive. Tweek says they're excited about the idea but will probably never pitch in to help. Judging by their hands off style of parenting with Tweek, Craig believes it. 

"Craig Tucker?" the doctor calls, jerking Craig out of his reverie and back to the reality of the doctors waiting room. 

"Coming" Craig replies as he, Tweek and his mother all follow the doctor down the hall to her office. 

"Now" she says "your mother has informed me you've been a bit naughty."

"I feel so bad," Craig says guiltily.

"What's done is done" she says "you're here now and that's the important thing. How far along do you think you are?"

"Somewhere around five months" he says "I've been taking prenatal vitamins and feeling loads of movement."

"That's great, I'm glad you took the initiative to take the vitamins" she tells him "can I have you get on the scales and then we'll measure your belly?"

"Okay" Craig replies nervously, getting out of his seat and onto the scale. 

"Your weight looks pretty good" she says as he steps off "can I lift your shirt up to measure your belly?" 

Craig nods in the affirmative, wincing as she exposes the stomach he's been hiding for five months to the room. 

"Have you noticed anything you might be concerned about?" she asks him as she wraps the measuring tape around his belly. 

"No? Should I have?" he asks, worried. 

"No, I just wanted to know since we are starting your care so late, your belly is a good size. So far everything is looking good" she says with a smile.

"Oh great" Tweek speaks up, clearly relieved. 

"I'm glad you decided to take the vitamins" his mom remarks "that was responsible of you."

"Are you ready to see this baby?" the doctor asks before Craig has a chance to reply to his mom. 

"Yes" Tweek chimes in "so _-nnn-_ very ready."

"Definitely" Craig adds "I've left it way too long."

Craig braces himself as he hops up on the table. First for the cold gel and then for the fact that his baby is going to look like a real baby. Not a blob or a jellybean, they're big enough to actually look like a human. It's scary and exciting all at the same time.

The doctor finds the baby's position in Craig's tummy easily and the screen quickly flickers to life with images of their child.

"Wow," Tweek says, in awe of their kids' profile.

"Here's the cause of all this drama" his mom says, but her tone is soft and a smile adorns her face. 

"Hi baby" is all Craig can say "nice to finally meet you, kinda."

—

They decided at the ultrasound not to find out the gender of the baby. Maybe Craig is a bit old school but he finds gender reveals to be a bit on the nose and most baby stuff can be gender neutral anyway. Why can't a girl wear a dinosaur onesie or a boy flowers? They come out as helpless blobs anyway, they don't care what outfits you dress them in. 

Craig likes the romance of not knowing. To pick out boys' names and girls names and to not have a bias when picking out things for their kid. He doesn't gravitate to blue or pink because he doesn't know. He likes it this way and he'll take his kid as they come, when they're born. Gender is a construct anyway, his kid could decide they're a different gender. Craig knows that would never, ever bother him. So he and Tweek both choose not to find out the gender, because it doesn't matter to them. They're just happy the kid is healthy, despite going five months without prenatal care. 

He often wonders though, who their little one will be. He hopes they will look like Tweek, Tweek was the cutest little kid. Big blue eyes, blonde curls and rosy cheeks. Like a little baby angel, Craig doesn't think he'll even be mad if the baby comes out looking nothing like him. He hopes they inherit Tweeks kindness, the way Tweek was so ready to step up and cares so much about his child. How Tweek is so incredibly supportive of him and truly makes him feel like they're a team. They're going from a duo to three but still a family. 

Craig smiles at the thought. He's currently quite uncomfortable but these thoughts distract him well. He's lying on his side, he has to now. His belly is too big and weighs down his back. While he isn't about to pop or anything the new weight is enough to put pressure on his back, hip and lungs so sleeping on his side is a necessity. That's if he can even get sleep. Right now he's wide awake, the baby is moving around and kicking. While he likes to feel the movement usually, it's very uncomfortable when he is trying to sleep. The kid is very active at night, he doesn't know why and they're often quiet when he or Tweek get out a camera to film them. Craig supposes they're a little shit already. 

Craig huffs a little as he awkwardly rolls over. Now he is facing Tweek, who stirs as Craig attempts to stuff the pillow back under his stomach. Tweek groans before stretching as he wakes before yawning. 

"Sorry" Craig whispers "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay" Tweek mumbles, "can't _-hnn-_ sleep?"

"Baby's kicking a lot" Craig replies, rubbing a hand over his stomach. 

"They're a little _-nnn-_ night owl" Tweek replies, he wriggles a little closer to Craig and places a hand on the bump.

"I know, I love them but I'm so tired" Craig complains. 

"I can feel it" Tweek says sympathetically "you poor thing" he begins to rub slow circles with his thumb. Craig hums happily at the comforting touch.

"You need to sleep, baby" Tweek says to Craig's stomach "your daddy needs some _-ah-_ rest." 

"Thank you" Craig says "that feels nice."

"I'm glad" Tweek replies, "I hope that you feel _-nnn-_ more relaxed."

"They like you" Craig continues "they kick sometimes when you're just chatting to me. They know it's you."

"That's so cool" Tweek says "but now you have to do me a favor and _-ah-_ sleep" he directs to the baby. 

"I still can't believe I have to push this baby out" Craig bemoans. 

"Well, that comes with the territory of being _-gah-_ pregnant" Tweek says with a small laugh. 

"I know but they feel so big… how am I gonna get them out?" Craig continues to complain. He doesn't understand how the hell his body is supposed to make this all work. 

"Your body will know what to do," Tweek replies sleepily. 

"Do you think I'll be able to get all the way through labor without an epidural?" Craig asks. Secretly he's terrified of the pain. He has no idea what to expect but there's a part of him that wants the bragging rights to say he did it drugs free. 

"No" Tweek says matter of factly.

"No? You have that little faith in me?" Craig says, playfully nudging Tweek.

"You can't handle pain, anyway it doesn't _-hnn-_ matter, you can have whatever pain relief you want… doesn't make you any less _-nghh-_ strong" Tweek tells him. He's not really wrong either. Craig knows he's a bit of a crybaby when it comes to pain. He doesn't know how he's going to handle hours and hours of it. He hasn't really faced up to those fears yet, he's not sure how.

"I guess… I think they're settled" he says, referring to the baby. Perhaps the rhythm of Tweeks gentle touches and the soft hum of their voices finally sent the baby off to sleep.

"You feeling _-nghh-_ sleepy too?" Tweek asks. 

"Yes" Craig nods with a yawn. 

"Okay, try and get whatever sleep you can. Goodnight baby" Tweek murmurs. Craig snuggles in, ready to drift off into a satisfying sleep in Tweeks arms. 

—


	4. Bassinets and Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't do it" Craig complains to his mother. He could barely get out of bed this morning he was so tired. There's no way he's getting through school. 
> 
> "You have to Craig, that's the deal" she tells him sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, hopefully it's still good :)

This fic [has art](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/622874962847465472/jesus-christ-man-this-is-a-baby-this-is-my) that I commissioned from dusksmote on tumblr :) The scene depicted will appear next chapter

"I can't do it" Craig complains to his mother. He could barely get out of bed this morning he was so tired. There's no way he's getting through school. 

"You have to Craig, that's the deal" she tells him sternly. 

"I know it's just… it's so hard. My feet hurt so much, I'm barely sleeping and my back _aches"_ Craig whines. He just wants this one day to rest, to be able to put his feet up and not have to worry about all the judgemental stares and cruel laughs at school. 

"I know, that's part of being pregnant. The agreement was that we will help support you as long as you stay in school and continue to keep up your grades" she replies, not convinced.

"I'm having Braxton hicks mom. I know that's normal but I'm genuinely feeling really bad… I just want today off" he pleads. He doesn't want to quit school, he just wants this one day to recharge his batteries. 

"Okay… let's call it a mental health day and _only_ today" she sighs, giving in. 

"Thank you so much. I just need a rest" Craig says, relieved. 

"I know, Tweek doesn't get the day off though" she points out. 

"Okay" Craig sighs, be wishes Tweek could stay too and help him if he needs it he knows there's no physical reason Tweek should stay home. 

Tweek doesn't object to this once he gets out of the shower. He's been living with them since they told both sets of parents about the baby. It seems stupid to not live together when the baby is born, so at least they're getting some practice in. Tweek heads off to school without complaint, leaving Laura and Craig alone. 

Craig sits himself on the couch while Laura is cleaning some dishes in the kitchen. He wasn't lying about Braxton Hicks, and while he knows they aren't real labour they're being particularly nasty today. He winces and rubs his stomach, while he's not in agony the cramps and pressure are uncomfortable. 

"Are you in pain honey?" His mom asks. Craig looks up at her, she's apparently finished with the dishes and has walked back into the living room. Craig had been so caught up in his discomfort he hadn't noticed her. 

He nods, taking a few deep breaths to distract himself from the pressure. 

"Do you think it's still Braxton Hicks?" She asks, sounding worried. 

"Yes" Craig says, "it's mostly just uncomfortable. I'll be okay."

"Okay, well you let me know if you feel like things are getting worse or you need help" she tells him, rubbing his back sympathetically. 

"I will" Craig promises "I'm okay, but ugh, these are only practice ones… how bad must the real ones be?"

"They aren't fun, but they stop and start so you can take breaths in between and they don't start off strong so you have time to prepare" she tells him, trying to ease his fears a little. 

"I guess, I'm so scared I'll just flip out because of all the pain" Craig admits. He doesn't want things to get out of control. 

"It's a good idea to practice things like mindfulness and breathing exercises to help you cope and get through the pain" she assures him "you can do it."

"Would you be mad if I get an epidural?" 

"No, why on earth would I be mad?" She frowns in confusion. 

"I don't know, maybe you'd be disappointed that I took the easy way out or something" he says sheepishly. 

"It's not the easy way out, there's no easy way. I just want you to choose whichever option is right for you" she assures him. 

"I guess" he sighs, the conversation is actually providing a good distraction for the pains. His mom seems to realise this.

"So do you have any names?" She asks, steering the conversation somewhere more lighthearted. 

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, especially not Tricia but we have picked them" Craig tells her. 

He and Tweek have been talking quietly about names they like and have finally come to decide what they will be naming their kid. They seem to have similar taste in names and they had come to an agreement fairly quickly. 

"So? Don't keep me in suspense" she encourages. 

"For a girl Lila Jane and for a boy Hansel Laurence" Craig says happily. He's super happy with their choices and proud. 

"Those are very cute, do they get Tweeks last name?" She comments with a smile, Craig imagines she's imagining her grandchild and what they might look like in her head. 

"No, they're getting mine because Tweek doesn't like his last name. He thinks they'll get bullied if they take his" Craig explains. 

"That's very selfless of Tweek. A lot of people give their kids names that can be laughed at out of pride" she replies thoughtfully. 

"Tweek is being really selfless lately… and more mature" Craig muses. He's extremely proud to see the way his boyfriend has really stepped up to the plate and grown in maturity. 

"I agree, he's been very responsible since moving in with us" his mom says with a nod.

"Don't get mad but… he used to smoke weed a lot. He doesn't anymore, he just tries to save up all his money from work for the baby" Craig explains. He hopes it won't make her judge him or Tweek.

"I knew Tweek smoked weed, you could smell it from a mile away" she says with a laugh "but I'm glad he's given up. It's an expensive habit, especially when you're a teenager on a limited income with a baby to feed." 

Craig is very grateful for her advice about birth and that she has kept him company. The Braxton Hicks have died down and he's now feeling much better. He has a nap then begins to work on his homework while his mom continues doing some stuff round the house. 

After finishing his homework Craig comes back downstairs knowing Tweek is due home any minute. It's early evening, Tricia has already come home from school and his dad probably isn't very far behind Tweek. 

Tweek is holding a big box when he comes in, the box covers his face but Craig can just tell he is excited and happy. 

"Look what I have!" Tweek exclaims.

"What do you have?" Craig repeats, amused. 

"I got something for the _-gah-_ baby today, come see" Tweek replies. 

Craig waits for Tweek to get the box into the door before placing it on the floor where Craig, Laura and Tricia can all see it.

Craig can see that it's a bassinet. One he's had on his wishlist for a while now.

"How did you know?" He asks Tweek in awe.

"I look over your shoulder whenever you browse _-nnn-_ Target" Tweek admits "you aren't very slick."

"Well, thank you… how did you afford this?" Craig asks. He knows Tweek has a savings account for the baby, but Craig has access to this account and he's seen no money leave it. 

"I saved up secretly" Tweek tells him "I knew you wanted it so I put a little bit aside in a _-hnn-_ secret savings account."

"You're too good to me" Craig says happily, pulling Tweek in for a hug and smiling as his belly gets a little smushed between them.

"Nah, I just _-nghh-_ want the best for our kid" Tweek promises, giving Craig's cheek a kiss.

"You're gonna be such a good dad" Craig hums happily. 

"Aww babe, you are too. I'm so _-nnn-_ glad you like it" Tweek melts under Craig's praise. 

"Of course I like it, I'm sure baby will too" Craig says, meaning every word and feeling like the luckiest person alive. 

"I have _-ah-_ something else to show you" Tweek says excitedly "I made it at lunch."

He pulls up his sleeve to reveal a second homemade string bracelet, next to the _Craig_ one Tweek has been wearing the entire time they've been dating. It spells _Baby_ with pink and blue string. It touches Craig's heart much more than a promise ring or more expensive gift could. 

"Cause we don't know the _-nghh-_ gender yet" Tweek says, blushing a little "I'll change it when we know and when we're _-ah-_ sure on a name." 

"Tweek" Craig says, a lump forming in his throat. Emotion swelling through him, but for all the best reasons. "That's so sweet."

"I'm wearing my _-nnn-_ heart on my sleeve" he jokes "but really, you're my _-ah-_ family. I want you both with me always."

"I love you so much," Craig says. 

"I love you too" Tweek replies, pulling Craig in close for a hug, the swell of his belly smushed between them. 

—


	5. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig still can't believe how he got here. While he knew it was a possibility that he could have a c-section he didn't think it would actually happen. He's young, too young really but he's been told that being young can help you have a faster labor. It doesn't happen for everyone and it didn't happen to him but he's heard plenty of stories of young parents giving birth before there was even time for an epidural. He'd been sure he'd do it naturally, and he'd hoped to do it without drugs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I really enjoyed writing it :)

This fic [has art](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/622874962847465472/jesus-christ-man-this-is-a-baby-this-is-my) that I commissioned from dusksmote on tumblr :)

Craig still can't believe how he got here. While he knew it was a possibility that he could have a c-section he didn't think it would actually happen. He's young, too young really but he's been told that being young can help you have a faster labor. It doesn't happen for everyone and it didn't happen to him but he's heard plenty of stories of young parents giving birth before there was even time for an epidural. He'd been sure he'd do it naturally, and he'd hoped to do it without drugs too. 

It had all begun the normal way. He'd expected his waters to break dramatically like in the movies but his mom had informed him that's not how it works. He started out with cramps that developed into contractions. They weren't really that painful at first and Craig had been feeling pretty confident in his own ability to get through this but that didn't last long. It wasn't that the pain was unbearable at first, it's that it went on and on and on… 

His mom and Tweek made the decision to take him to the hospital because at least there he can get checked out for progress and maybe have some pain relief. They admitted him because he was nearly halfway dilated, they assured him once they broke his waters he'd be pushing in no time but that didn't happen. Craig was just in pain with nothing happening. He got tired, he got stressed and because he got stressed so did the baby. The doctor thought he wasn't going to cope with the stress of pushing. He was exhausted and the baby was stressed so the pushing wasn't likely to be quick. With the baby being stressed it was better to have the c-section and get the baby out as quickly as possible. 

So that's how he got here. Finally numb for the surgery and iodine being rubbed on his belly. He's exhausted and extremely nervous. He's never had an operation before and the thought of being cut open while still awake really freaks him out. He knows he has to do it though, it's the safest way to meet his baby. Tweek is really nervous too. Throughout Craig's labor he had been nervously hovering. He's been trying his best to support Craig, he's held his hand and rubbed his back but Craig could tell the level of pain Craig was in made him uncomfortable and worried. 

Now Tweek is by his side, still worried but also excited. He keeps shifting his weight from foot to foot. Weirdly enough watching Tweek be quirky is enough to distract him from how nervous he is about the upcoming procedure. 

"Oh man, we're about to be  _ -gah- _ parents" Tweek says, the excitement clear in his voice. 

"I know, we're responsible for a whole little life" Craig replies.

"God, I'm so nervous. What if I  _ -nghh-  _ drop them?" Tweek admits.

"You won't" Craig replies, "I completely trust you."

"It's actually real" Tweek continues "we're having a real life baby."

"It's crazy" Craig says "have you started yet?" Craig asks the doctor. 

"We have" the doctor confirms.

"I can't feel anything" Craig says, he thought he'd at least notice when they'd begun. 

"That's what we want to hear," the doctor replies. 

"You're so brave" Tweek says "I'd  _ -nghh- _ freak out if it was me." 

"We're just pulling the baby out now" the doctor informs them. 

"Holy shit" Tweek says.

Craig can feel some pulling and pressure but no pain. He knows the baby is out when he feels a weight lifted from his belly. All he can do is wait for the first cry.

"Here's your baby" the doctor says, lifting the shocked infant over the sheet so he can see them. As he catches first sight of his child they begin to wail. Craig has never heard anything so wonderful in this moment. He and Tweek are parents. They've had a baby.

"Do we have a  _ -nghh- _ boy or a girl?" Tweek asks. In all the commotion Craig had forgotten. 

"It's a girl," the doctor says happily "congratulations."

After Tweek cuts the cord the doctor brings the squirmy, crying baby around to see Craig. The doctor brings the baby close to his face so that their noses touch. Almost as soon as this happens, she stops crying. She seems to know him and she's comforted by his touch. Tweek makes sure to capture the moment with his phone. Then once she has been weighed, cleaned and bundled up she is handed to Tweek.

Tweek looks at her with a mixture of shock and awe. Clearly having the weight of a baby in his arms has brought reality crashing down. Craig knows the look on his face, it's  _ holy shit we have a baby.  _ He looks a little awkward with her, but is still completely enamored. Craig asks a nurse to take a picture and he can't help but be amused that the picture captured Tweeks shock. 

—

They go with the name they picked out while Craig was still pregnant. Lila Jane. They're both exhausted and shocked by the reality of parenthood but they love her. 

So far they've gotten no sleep and can't believe just how much goes into caring for a tiny human. Craig is always worried he's getting it wrong. Particularly feeding and sleeping. Is he feeding her too much? Not enough? Is she sleeping the right amount of time? His mom tells him they're doing fine but that doesn't stop him worrying. 

Craig wonders if Tweek regrets his decision to stand by him and Lila. He doesn't think Tweek does but the sleepless nights are gruelling. It's extremely obvious to both of them that their lives are never going back to how they were. There's no more parties on the weekend, getting stoned and watching trashy tv or just chilling out with friends whenever they want. Everything revolves around Lila now. 

It's worth it for Craig when he watches Tweek with Lila. It's past midnight and it was Tweeks turn to feed her. Craig should have tried to get more sleep before inevitably, it was his turn. But he can't help but watch. Tweek is so good with her, he mumbles comforting words to her when she cries for her bottle. He strokes her hair and kisses her face, watching her intently as she eats. He is totally lost in her eyes, and Craig loves to watch him be so loving with her. Tweek whispers to her the whole time. While she eats, while he burps her and when he's doing her exercises, just in case she's really gassy. He doesn't mind when she spits up on him, he just keeps talking to her and giving her gentle kisses. To his whispers she coos back, little "ah's", "uh's" and snuffles. Her newborn noises are so cute. She's a very vocal baby too, Craig likes to think she is trying to tell them all about her day. 

Tweek thinks she looks like Craig, Craig can't really see it himself. But he sees the vocalisations as a reflection of Tweek. Tweek talks a lot too, they can babble together for hours. 

Tweek gets up to put her back in her bassinet, she must be back to sleep. Craig is almost sad it's over, he's tired but he enjoys these moments so much. 

"I love watching you two together" Craig whispers as Tweek climbs back into bed.

"I feel the same when it's  _ -ah- _ you" Tweek replies "it's comforting to know you  _ -hnn- _ love her as much as I do."

"It really does remind me that we are a team" Craig agrees "can you cuddle with me?" 

"You're not too sore?" Tweek asks. 

Craig couldn't really have understood just how difficult recovering from a c-section is. He's been managing the pain as best he can, but he hasn't been too touchy feely with Tweek, especially not spooning at night.

"I think I'll be okay" Craig replies "I just wanna be close."

"Sure" Tweek says, and they get into position. 

"You do still love me? Right?" Craig asks shyly. 

"I love you more than  _ -ah- _ ever" Tweek tells him "why would you think that?'

"Well, I didn't tell you I was pregnant until it was too late and now she's here and so much work you might resent me" Craig admits quietly. 

"I don't resent you, I haven't even been  _ -nnn- _ thinking like that. And I love being her dad, it's difficult but it's rewarding… and you're the only person I'd ever want to go on this ride with" Tweek promises, kissing the nape of Craig's neck. 

"I guess, I'm also worried my body won't go back to normal," Craig says.

"It might not go back to how it  _ -ah-  _ was before but it'll be just as beautiful" Tweek replies, he sounds so sure "your body made a  _ -nghh- _ human and you earned every single change in the best way."

"I guess, it's hard to see it so positively but I'll try" Craig says, and he means it too. He wants to see what Tweek sees. 

"I love you" Tweek hums "and us having Lila has made me feel even closer to you."

"I feel the same way" Craig agrees "I'm so glad we're on the same page."

"That's part of  _ -ah-  _ parenting together I think, being a team" Tweek tells him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone else on my team" he mumbles sleepily.

—

It's not all lovely. Sometimes he and Tweek snap at one another when they're tired. They both try to apologize and work it out as quickly as they can. Realising it's more important to focus on looking after Lila than being petty and mad at one another. 

Sometimes she just cries, or won't sleep and drives both himself and Tweek to the end of their tethers. The good times make the bad times worth it and while sometimes they do fight or lose their cool they always calm down and come back to the other. 

Craig is a little surprised their relationship has remained so strong. Not that he wanted it to crumble but he's seen enough Sixteen and Pregnant. He knows the statistics. He keeps waiting for things to go to shit but so far it hasn't. They're working like a family should.

Their little bubble at home doesn't last long though. In order to honour their part of the deal with Craig's parents they have to go back to school. 

It means leaving a now six week old Lila at a daycare. He feels worried about this because she's so young and he feels like he's abandoning her but he also knows he's already behind in school. If he wants to keep his promise to his mom he has to go. 

It's rough leaving Lila. Rougher than Craig expected. He has to take a minute to cry into Tweeks shoulder before they can head over to school. It's going to be the longest day of Craig's life. He knows school itself will be rough too. People will probably laugh, talk about them, stare and probably comment on Craig's weight. He knows it's going to be difficult when he's already feeling vulnerable. That's why he has Tweek. Tweek is in his corner, they're a team and they'll do this together. 

Craig takes a deep breath as they stand outside the entrance to the school. Tweeks hand clasped with his, right where it belongs. 

"You ready to do this, together?" Tweek asks him, the bracelets on his right arm now spelling  _ Craig  _ and  _ Lila Jane.  _

"Yes" Craig affirms "I'm so glad you're on my team." 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
